nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Gateway
Gateway (also referred to as Chapter 3: Gateway) is the third Zombies map of the "Age of the Soulless" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Gateway is a reimagining of the map Purge, which was featured in "The Disaster" saga. While most of the map's layout is the same, the same cannot be said about the setting; while the above ground section of the map is mostly unchanged, the entire underground area has been revamped, now featuring a massive underground lab built by the Prophets to serve as their base. Story While the US Military began their search around the globe for Rook, the Prophets began "Phase 2" of their plan. Taking Rook to the Prophets' base, which was in fact the underground chambers in Tunisia where Xarcoh once tried to escape to Limbo, Echthroi and the Prophets began to draw up and create a device titled the Dark Mechanism, which would drain Rook of some of his cursed blood, allowing the Prophets to use it to open a rift to the resurrection site planned out in Limbo. Three days later, the US Military finally locates Rook after pinpointing his location with his tracker built into his arm. Realizing where he was, the SEAL team ordered to immediately move onto Tunisia, saying that it was where Xarcoh opened a gateway to Limbo in another timeline. As SEAL Team Five mobilized towards Tunisia, the Prophets finished the construction of the Dark Mechanism. Placing Rook inside the device, the Prophets began to painfully extract some of Rook's blood, draining it into a glass tube. Taking ahold of the tube, Echthroi soon opens up the Book of Rituals, where he soon performs a ritual with the blood to open a gateway to Limbo. Suddenly, the sounds of SEAL Team Five preparing the breach the lab could be heard aboveground. Knowing their location was compromised, Echthroi uses the Cube of Darkness to create another army of zombies after finishing the ritual, ordering them to destroy SEAL Team Five and to buy the Prophets some time to complete the resurrection ritual in Limbo. While the Prophets escape into the gateway, SEAL Team Five breaches the lab, only to see the gateway close. Fighting off the undead, the team is able to get Rook out of the Dark Mechanism and begin carrying him up to the surface. However, they soon discover that their extraction was taken out by the undead, forcing them to fight for their lives once again. Whilst fighting off the undead, the team returns to the Prophets' lab, where they begin to search for another way to open a gateway to Limbo. As the undead began to increase their numbers drastically, the team is forced to barricade themselves in the lab containing the Dark Mechanism. While Chris explains that they must keep fighting, Rook intervenes, saying that while his blood was being drained by the Prophets, he was able to look over Echthroi's shoulder to see an excerpt of the gateway ritual within the Book of Rituals, saying that if the being with cursed blood is to be completely drained of his blood and allows his soul to enter the Dark Mechanism, then another gateway could be automatically opened without reciting a ritual, although the gateway would not be as stable as the other option the Prophets took. As Rook explains he must make the ultimate sacrifice, the others soon begin to plea with Rook, saying that there has to be another way, but Rook tells them that there is no time left, saying that the Prophets are beginning the ritual to resurrect the Dark Soldier in Limbo already. After retrofitting the Dark Mechanism with more tubes, Rook willingly enters the Dark Mechanism again, allowing the device to siphon off his blood. As a rift begins to form, Rook explains that they must do everything in their power to prevent the resurrection of the Dark Soldier. As the final drops of his blood enter the tubes, Rook apologizes to the others before dying, his soul entering the orb above the mechanism. This causes the gateway to open, with the sounds of Echthroi laughing emerging from the gateway. Heartbroken over his sacrifice, the others vow to Rook's body that they will destroy the Prophets for what they've done before entering the rift. As the rift closes behind them, Rook's lifeless body suddenly smiles to himself before it faded away into darkness. Weapons Starting Loadout * Atlas 45 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * MK14 - 500 points * Bulldog - 500 points * AMR9 - 750 points * MP11 - 750 points * Tac-19 - 1000 points * AE4 - 1250 points * Repulsor - 1250 points * HBRa3 - 1500 points * ARX-160 - 1500 points Mystery Box * Bal-27 * AK12 * IMR * Volk Mk II * KF5 * ASM1 * SN6 * SAC3 * EM1 * Pytaek * XMG * EPM3 * Ameli * Ohm * S-12 * CEL-3 Cauterizer * Lynx * MORS * Atlas 20mm * SVO * RW1 * MP-443 Grach * PDW * Crossbow * MAHEM * M1 Irons * Blunderbuss Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Find a way to follow the Prophets into Limbo. Trivia * This is the last map to feature Alex "Rook" Miller as a playable character. Category:Age of the Soulless